The 13th International Cancer Congress was held in Seattle, Washington, on September 8-15, 1982, at the Seattle Center. The overall objective of the International Cancer Congress was to exchange recent cancer information to a worldwide population. The Scientific Program was designed to address the multifaceted needs of professionals working in the field of cancer research as well as those of volunteers working on behalf of cancer agencies throughout the world. Among events scheduled were: o Ten plenary lectures by distinguished authorities on timely and important subjects. o Nine general symposia covering the three major Congress topics: preclinical, clinical and allied sciences. o Forty-eight symposia covering each major subspecialty of cancer research. o Twenty postgraduate courses, continuing education for those interested in current approaches to cancer patient management. o Twenty-one seminars on currently important topics more controversial than those covered in the postgraduate courses. o Thirty-one roundtable discussions providing an opportunity for intense debate on provocative subjects among experts invited to contribute to these discussions. Audience participation was encouraged. o Ten sessions on the role of voluntary societies and leagues in cancer control. Proffered papers, poster presentations, organized panels, scientific films and scientific and commercial exhibits were also presented.